Umi-Bubble Trouble!
Summary One bright, shiny day in Umi City. Geo is playing around with some bubble soap. He can do many awesome tricks with his bubbles. But one day, when the Troublemakers zapiycover the whole city in mud, and It's now up to Geo to save the day with his new bubble skills! Characters * Milli * Geo * Bot * Big Trouble * Little Trouble * trouble truck * zapiy Intro: Geo Makes Bubbles (We see bubbles floating in the sky, and the screen pans down on Geo blowing bubbles through a Blue and Orange Bubble straw.) * Geo: (Turns to the camera) Hi, I'm Geo! I'm VERY excited you're here! Look what I'm doing! I'm blowing bubbles! Do YOU like to blow bubbles? I do too! * Milli: Hey, Geo! * Geo: Hello, Milli! * Milli: (Sees the bubbles) Wow, You're blowing bubbles! Can I pop them? * Geo: Sure thing, sis! (Blows more bubbles) * Milli: (Pops bubbles with her fingers and Ponytails) Pop, pop, pop! *Giggles* Wow, Geo! You're such a great Bubble Blowing-Brother! * Geo: Thanks, Milli! I think you're a good Bubble Popping-Sister! * Bot: Did somebody say Bubbles? (Turns to the screen) Oh, Hi! I'm Bot, Milli and Geo's best robot friend! Hey Geo, do you think you can blow me a Bubble, too? * Geo: Sure Bot! One Robot sized bubble coming right up! (Geo blows a huge bubble in front Bot) * Bot: Woah! Now that's one Big Bubble! * (The bubble pops, then everyone laughs.) Trouble Strikes * (The Scene cuts to the Troublemakers zapiyhiding underneath some flowers.) * Little Trouble: Well, well, well, looks like we're going to plant a new seed of trouble, aren't we?! * Big Trouble: Yes we are! Because we're the Troublemakers! zapiy * (The Troublemakers' zapiyTheme plays) * Little Trouble: Yes, we're going to finally strike back against Team Umizoomi, and Umi City! * Big Trouble: Mmm, Hmm! (A Bubble pops on Little trouble's head) Hey, who did that? * Little Trouble: Never mind that, I have a Plan! We'll cover Umi City in Mud! * Big Trouble: Now THAT'S'' a'' good plan! * (Little Trouble fires his trouble ray at Umi City, Covering it in mud, and we see the citizens run around) * Little Trouble: Impressive! * (We cut back to Team Umizoomi) * Geo: Say, why don't we take my bubble blowing to Umi City? * Milli: Not a bad idea! * (The team walks off to the Muddy Umi City) * Bot: Muddy Mainframes! The City is all muddy! * Milli: That's strange. Who would- * (The Troublemakers zapiyappear from behind a tree.) * Geo: (Points to the Troublemakers) zapiy Now we got our answer! The Troublemakers! zapiy * Little Trouble: That's right, Team Umizoomi! We were the ones who covered Umi City in Mud! * Milli: *Sad* Wh- Why would you do such a thing? * Big Trouble: Because it's fun to make trouble! Now if you excuse us, We're off to make more muddy messes! (The Troublemaker zapiy retreat) * Bot:Oh no! the Troublemakers zapiy are going to cover the rest of Umi-City in Mud! * Milli: *Worried* This is horrible! What are we going to do? * Geo: (Blows bubbles, then stops) You can count on me! * Milli: *Confused* What do you mean? * Geo: I can use my bubbles to clean the whole city! * Bot: Hmm, that does sound like a great idea, Geo! * Geo: Yeah, I can blow bubbles to help everyone in Umi City! I can do it! (Turns to the screen) UmiFriend, will you help me clean Umi City from all this mud? Great! * Bot: Team Umizoomi... * All: It's time for Action! * (The Team Umizoomi song plays) The Adventure Starts * Geo: Let's bubble and roll, Team! * (The Team runs off while Geo blows bubbles along the way.) * Milli: Wow, Geo, you sure can blow a LOT of bubbles! * Geo: I know, right! I'm awesome at it! * Bot: (Sees the Umi-City Water Park and points to it) Look! It's the Umi City Water Park! Let's go! * (The Troublemakers zapiy fall in front of the team's path) * Big Trouble: We're Back! * Milli: Uh, Oh! It's the Troublemakers!zapiy * Little Trouble: Right you are! And look w zapiy hat we're going to do! * Bot: And what is that you say? * Little Trouble: Oh, you'll see... (He then fires his Trouble Ray at the Elephant Sprinkler, and mud gets all over it.) * Big Trouble: There! We covered the Elephant Sprinkler in mud! Trouble you later, Team Umizoomi! * (The Troublemakers zapiy them leave * * Bot: Muddy Microchips! We have to do something! * (The screen zooms out to reveal Geo blowing bubbles.) * Milli: If only we had someone who can clean up the Elephant Sprinkler. Who can clean up the Elephant Sprinkler? * Milli and Bot: Geo! * Bot: Geo, Do you think you can clean up the Elephant Sprinkler with your bubbles? * Geo: Yeah! Leave it to me! * Milli: Go, Geo, Geo! You can do it! * (Geo Skates over to the muddy Elephant Sprinkler.) * Geo: (Turns to the Screen) Okay UmiFriend, we need to clean up the whole Elephant Sprinkler. Will you Help me? Awesome! To make me blow bubbles, say: "Bubbles"! * Geo: (Blows bubbles on the Elephant Sprinkler, and a small amount of the mud disappears) Bubbles! Way to go, UmiFriend! But we still need to clean up the rest of the sprinkler, Say: "Bubbles"! * Geo: (Blows bubbles on the Elephant Sprinkler, and a large amount of the mud disappears) "Bubbles"! W'ere doing great! You know what to say "Bubbles"!